Fluorochemical compounds are well known and commercially used to coat or render various substrates oil- and water-repellent and to provide other desirable properties thereto such as soil repellency and soil release.
Fluorochemical alkanesulfonamido silanes having at least 4 carbon atoms in the fluoroalkyl group are known for treating substrates. In addition, fluorochemical oligomeric silanes having at least 4 carbon atoms in the fluoroalkyl group are known for treating hard surfaces, (e.g., glass or crystalline ceramics).
Despite the many known fluorochemical compositions to provide repellency properties to a substrate, there continues to be a desire to find further compositions that may have improved initial repellency properties and/or that have improved durability, (i.e., the repellency properties last longer even under abrading conditions).